This invention relates to an improvement in data storage units and, more particularly, to an improved unit for the storage and filing of computer printouts wherein the printouts are not only bound in portable binders but are also stored in a flat position in such a manner that the identity of binders both present in the unit and absent therefrom is easily ascertained by visual observation.
Many businesses compile data on computer printouts. It is greatly desirable that the printouts are available for quick reference which necessitates storage of such printouts in an organized fashion in such a manner that the data is readily accessible for use. It is also desirable that the printouts be stored in such a manner that they are easily filed and easily retrievable.
One method of storing printouts is to hold them in portable binders which binders protect and maintain the order of the printouts during use and which binders are often stored together when the printouts are not being used. It has been the general practice with respect to such printout binders to adapt the binders to be carried in the manner of a suitcase and to store such binders in a suspended position. The binders generally include a front cover, a back cover, and a back end interconnecting the two covers. The back end normally includes a carrying handle and a channel which channel is adapted for storage of the binders in a suspended position. The binders are stored by mounting them on rods which are inserted into and through the channel on the back end. The rods are mounted in various compartments including stationary file drawers and movable cabinets. The channel runs the length of the binder's back end and the binders are therefore slideable on the mounting rod.
A serious disadvantage of this known method of storing binders and the bound printout sheets is the difficulty in determining the proper position to which a binder should be returned due to the binders being slideable on the rod. If any of the slideable stored binders are moved, the order of the storage arrangement is disturbed. The binders do not have a permanently reserved position on the rod and the possibility of misfiling these binders is great. Another disadvantage is the stress placed on the printout sheets by being stored in a suspended position which can result in unnecessary wear of these sheets.
It is an object of this invention to provide an improved storage unit for printout sheets which includes at least one binder suitable for holding a series of these sheets and a storage compartment for each binder which allows the binder and the printout sheets to be stored in a horizontal position and yet be conveniently compact. It is another object to provide a storage unit for data printout sheets which allows the binders to be readily identifiable, easily removed and easily replaced. It is further object to provide an improved storage unit for printout sheets which permits an accurate and simple determination of the identity of any removed binders. It is another object to provide a storage unit wherein each binder is lodged in its own permanent compartment which allows accurate refiling of the binder in the same compartment.